Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a heat storage device.
Related Art
There are heat transport devices provided with two or more adsorption vessels that store heat by desorption of ammonia and dissipate heat by adsorption of ammonia, and employ a difference in ammonia pressure arising between the adsorption vessels to transport the ammonia from one of the adsorption vessels to the other adsorption vessel (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-183984).